Sakura 7
by PrinceRei
Summary: A huge Metacrossover with XXXholic, Card Captor Sakura, Sakura Taisen, Tsubasa, Hyper Police, Street Fighter and a few other things. 7 different girls named Sakura are summoned from 7 Different worlds by Yuuko to preform a task in exchange for having thei


**Well my first work of fanction in years (not counting the little he-man She-ra fic I did at **

**Christmas. This story contains elements and characters from a couple of the novels I've **

**been working on as well as characters from Naruto, SakuraTaisen, Street Fighter, **

**Tsubasa, Card Captor Sakura, xxx Holic, Hyper Police and City of Heroes. I own**

**Sakura-kishi and the Dimension Crux characters... everything else I do not. Sadly I still**

**don't know as much about Naruto as I like so my paragraph on them might not make**

**much sense but I hope the over all story isn't too awful. **

_Sakura Scatter_

_falling magnifecently, _

_short lives with splendor _

Tokyo - Ginza 1920s

Shinguji Sakura was pacing on the stage of the Great Imperial Theater reading over the script of the

latest play; there were a lot of lines to memorize and a lot of complicated dances to learn. She

wished Sumire was still here, that Sumire was still the Top Star Musume-yaku of the theater, she

wished that she felt worthy of filling that void.

--

Villiage of Hidden Leaf

Kakashi was drilling the Team 7 Ninjas harder that day then usual. Haruno Sakura and Umazaki

Naruto were dueling and Sakura was fending of Naruto's Dopplegangers quite handly. She

mused to herself about the usefullness of being the smart one. Kakashi always told her she

lacked drive and shehad no special skills. She wished she had a special skill of her own.

And although she wouldn't admit it she was starting to change her opinion on Naruto,

maybe he wasn't such an annoying brat after all, Naruto or Sasuke with whom did her

happiness really lie she wish she knew.

--

Okinawa Present Day

"Hadouken!"

Sakura tried to dodge the blast that her master had sent hurtteling towards her, but Ryu foccused

his ki and changed the direction of the blue ball of energy in mid flight to strike Sakura on the side,

as Sakura flew through the air she realized how much she still had to learn. She wished she was

strong as Ryu, she wished she was the greatest fighter in the world, she wished she had total

mastery of the Hadou.

--

Paragon City Present day

Sakura-Kishi dove down from the sky red cape trailing behind her. She landed in the midst

of a group of Arachnos, recent events had led her to believe that it was them and no the Tsoo

who held to the key to finding her father's killer. The Super hero withdrew her Katana and cut

through the legs of a Trantula robot. She sincerly wished she'd find her father's killer soon.

--

Tokyo Present Day

Kinomoto Sakura and Ri Syaoran cuddled with each other under the night sky, the young couple

were in High School now and they wern't the innocent children they were back when they were

gathering thescattered cards of the clow. Back then their coming together seemed fated, but Sakura

wasn't so sure now, surely that was just for fairy tales and manga. She wished she could be sure

she and Syaoran would be together forever, and she wished she could have the adventure and

excitement she had when she was in elementry.

--

Unknown World, Unkown Age

The other Sakura looked at the other Syaoran, sleeping peacefully in their camp. She had regained

so many of her memories, but who was Syaoran? He couldn't be some random stranger could he?

There had to be some reason why he was helping her; why did her head hurt every time she tried to

remember? She wish she knew, she wished she could remember

--

Shinjuku 22 H.C.

Bokuseiinmonzeninari Sakura, looked down at her tails wistfully, that nineth one still alluded her, how

badly she wanted to be a full fledged Kitsune. She had joinied the Hyper Police so she could

consume that Nekojin Natsuki for the energy needed to grow her last tail, but that goal had thus

far elluded her. She had love, she was happy for the most part... the tail was the only thing

missing that was her only wish.

--

_You have a wish... I will grant it, but your wish has a price, are you willing to pay it? _

--

Kimihiro Watanuki came bursting into Yuuko's shop his face could have appeared next to the word

Ureshii in Yuuko's favorite book (The Kodansha Japanese Dictionary Desk Edition). He gave no

thought to the general state of chaos that the store was in; today he would put up with anything,

nothing could ruin his mood... If Yuuko wanted some rare desert made, he would make it, if she

wanted him to go all the way to the Ginza (without that portal of hers) to pick up some special brand

of Sake he would, if she made him clean the whole store with a feather he'd do that too... he had so

much energy, today was going to be such a good day.

He found Yuuko along with Maru, Moro and Mokona in the "treasure room", Yuuko's way of refering

to the storage closet which housed all the payments she'd taken from her customers, rummaging

around and tossing her precious treasures around with an uncharacterstic indifference and abandon,

"Damnit! Where is it, I can't believe it I know it was here last time I looked! I need it today... today

is the day!"

Watanuki, unslung his bookbag and decided to announce his presense taking a moment to

pause and take in his employer's state before announcing himself; she was in that get-up she

wore when Syaoran and Sakura arrived her hair arranged perfectly in the same complex pattern.

Her apperance, and current deemenor did not make the lanky youth feel at ease, when Yuuko

got this upset it was either something of earthshattering importance or something utterly trivial,

at least from a normal persons perspective, he had a feeling that this was the former. But he

couldn't even let this ruin his perfect mood because today Himawari-chan had said... she'd

said... That was it... Yuuko was easily distracted, he'd tell her about Himawari-chan and she'd

congradulate him and whatever the crisis was it would be forgotten for the moment. "Yuuko, I have

to tell you about Himawari-chan, today she..."

"SHUT UP! Watanuki!"

Maru and Moro mimicked her saying, "Be quite Watanuki," in their usual sing song voice.

"If you want I'll make you some sake?"

"I told you to be quite! The situation is vastly to dire to be thinking about booze."

Now Watanuki new something was wrong, the world could be about to implode and

Yuuko would still find time for a quick drink before saving it, or more likely sending him to save

it.

"Ah, here it is," the witch said picking up a book. As she rose to her feet Watanuki could

tell something was different... Yuuko was tall and stunningly beautiful there were no

denying those facts, today she seemed even more so, or maybe that was some trick or spell

but there was something else... Yuuko seemed imposing, fearsome in a way he hadn't ever

seen before. It was much like the day Syaoran came only more so... "Come Watanuki, we have

much work to do, we must be ready."

"Does this have anything to do with Syaoran-kun and the others?"

"Yes it does... More then you could possibly know, today you will meet the ones who are the same

but different then those two. The ones from our world, and you will also meet the same ones again.

Today is the day that the scatterd Cherry blossoms come together for the first time. Today is the day

of destiney. Maru, Moro stay here; Watanuki, Mokona come." and she walked out of the store.

Watanuki picked up the black creature and followed Yuuko outside into the garden. "What are we

to do?"

"First we wait..."

Time and space bent before Watanuki, and he knew it... he didn't know how he knew what was

happening but he knew that a vistor from another world was coming; it was different then when Syaoran

arrived the air glowed puple and when the shimering stopped there was a man, with asian features but white

skin and odly enough blue hair. He turned to Yuuko, "Hello Yuuko, the time has come then?"

"It has. Jimmy take your place..." and Jimmy Shiro, took his place at Yuuko's left.

Watanuki stared that the two stren figures for a moment before venturing a question, "Umm Jimmy... san?

are you a spirit?"

"I am not a spirit, nor am I magical in any way (Yuuko coughed), I am from a future and it is science that

brought me to your present."

"The future?"

"A Future! There are as many futures as there are pasts and presents Watanuki," Yuuko explained. "Now

for the last time be quite. We must wait a while longer."

The next three arrived together and on foot, Watanuki immiediatly recognized the younger two of the pair,

they were dressed exactly like normal highschool students but they were and couldn't be any other then

Sakura and Syaoran of the land of Clow, the third he didn't recognize but there was no mistaking those

two.

"Ah you're here. Watanuki let me introduce you to Eirol... the creep... and Sakura and Syaoran whom you

think you know but you do not."

Ah... Watanuki had forgotten about the whole alternate reality thing, he just couldn't keep that straight in

his head not matter how many times he was told. But the creep that must meen... "This is that Clow, you

are always talking about? The one who helped you make Mokona? That creep? But he's too young isn't he?

You said Sakura and Syaoran were descended from him."

"I'm his re-incarnation actually, it's a pleasure to meet you. We'll talk later for now I must take my place

right Yuuko?" The Witch gave the barest percepitable nod and Eirol stood on her right.

"Now Watanuki, I need you to burn this symbol in the grass," And Yuuko held her book so he could see

the diagram of a complex magical circle. "It must be burned in exactly the right proportion in exactly

the right way. Don't worry you can do it. Jimmy you brought that lazer tool of yours right? give it to

Watanuki."

Jimmy gave the barest smile, "just press the button... and be careful it burns hot and powerful, it will

fry the grass in no time flat."

Watanuki, could feel the superheated air where the lazer cut... Jimmy was right it was very hot,

luckily the job did not take long.

Yuuko turned to the two children who had not yet spoken or done anything. "Sakura, I need you in

the center of the circle and... Maru! Moro! get back inside your presense will ruin everything," the

two souless creatures had ventured just outside the store to watch they scurried back in at their

mistress' command. "Now Sakura I need you to cut your hand and let the blood drip in the

center of the circle. Syaoran don't worry this is the only harm that will come to her. Besides

Eirol, Jimmy and myself are doing it too." Syoaran just nodded, but she could see that his

tense mussels relaxed a little bit.

Jimmy dripped his blood at the Nothern most point in the cirlce, Eirol in the southren most,

Yuuko in two points East and West. then they resumed their places in front of the circle.

Sakura in the middle sensed that she was to bow her head and close her eyes, her heart

raced.

Yuuko began to chant, it was an ancient form or Nordic but all who heard it understood its

true meaning.

_**We come before you Norns... goddesses of past, present and future**_

_**in a time of great peril, hear our plea**_

_**We invoke the ancient magicks and the ancient covenents.**_

_**and submit ourselves to thee**_

_**Urd keeper of the past, mother of all that was**_

_**Verdandi Mother of all that be**_

_**Skuld who alone holds future's secrets**_

_**to our aid we beg you three**_

Leyline Energy errupted forth the primordial energy of gaia itself... it's no suprise that Yuuko's shop

existed on a nexus for this magick energy. Watanuki thought briefly... Skuld, Urd Verdandi?

Berudandii? Wern't those anime characters? But the thought was silensed as he sensed that stray

thoughts could be disasterous as the chant went on.

**What was scattered**

**must be gathered**

**what was sundered at the dawn of time**

**must be reforged to right this crime**

**We beg thee and we besseech thee**

**in this time of great peril hear our plea**

This next part was a plea to each individual Norns and was said idependently.

**I Clow Reed am yours Urd**

**I belong to the past**

**I belong to thee**

**I beg you now**

**to answer our plea**

**I Yuuko am yours Urd**

**I belong to the present**

**I belong to thee**

**I beg you now**

**let our plea be heard**

**I Shiro belong to you Skuld**

**I belong to the time yet come**

**I belong to thee**

**I beg you now**

**let our desire be fullfilled**

**Bring us now**

**from across time and space**

**the scattered blossoms**

**bring them to this place**

The Norns heard and they smiled, there was a blinding white light and our tale begins...


End file.
